fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Starlight Jubilee
Starlight Jubilee is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, Boomer makes her first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD (Rank 31) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 16) *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 56) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 36) *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! (Rank 11) *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! (Rank 26) The badge "Patriotic" is earned when all the Starlight Jubilee holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring sparklers to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Alberto *Allan *Boomer *Captain Cori *Clair *Cooper *Elle *Ember *Franco *Hope *Kayla *Kingsley *Lisa *Maggie *Perri *Pinch Hitwell *Rico *Robby *Roy *Scooter *Shannon *Wally Starlight Jubilee Cupcake Liners *White Stars / Blue Background *Red/White Vertical Stripes *Red/Blue Scattered Stars *Red/Blue/White Stars On Each Other Starlight Jubilee-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Candy Rocket (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 31) *Powsicle Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Silver Star Sprinkles (Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 32) *Festive Flag (Unlocked at Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) *White Chocolate Star (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 33) Papa's Pastaria *Rocket Ragu (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 16) *Stellini (Unlocked at Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Provolone Stars (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 17) *Blue Cheese (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 18) Papa's Donuteria *Star Cutter (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 56) *Blue Star Sprinkles (Unlocked at Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Starlight Icing (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 57) *Powsicle Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) *Jubilee Jelly (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 58) *Cherrybomb Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Starlight Jubilee) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD *Candy Rocket (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 31) *Powsicle Cake (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 31) *Jubilee Jelly Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Silver Star Sprinkles (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 32) *Festive Flag (Unlocked at Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) *White Chocolate Star (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 33) Papa's Bakeria *Mulberry Medley (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 36) *Star Crust (Unlocked at Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Dipped Strawberries (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 37) *Rocket Whip (Unlocked at Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) *White Chocolate Star (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 38) Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Star Cookies (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 11) *Rocket Whip (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 12) *Blue Star Sprinkles (Unlocked with Elle at Rank 13) *Powsicle Punch (Unlocked with Shannon at Rank 14) Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Powsicle Ice Cream (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 26) *Star Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Candy Rocket (Unlocked with Wally on Rank 27) *Cherrybomb Syrup (Unlocked with Scooter on Rank 28) *Crackle Crumbs (Unlocked with Hope on Rank 29) Trivia *Starlight Jubilee is Flipline Studios way of celebrating Independence Day (US), held on the 4th of July. *The theme icon for this holiday is a J in Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Pastaria, Papa's Donuteria and Papa's Cupcakeria HD. The icon is a S in Cupcakeria To Go! and in Bakeria *Flash Bang Firework Outlet is set up next to Papa's Bakeria during the Starlight Jubilee celebration during the first year of the game at Whiskview Mall. *Papa's Pastaria is the only savory themed gameria where the holiday is listed as Starlight Jubilee and not Starlight BBQ. This is due to the fact that the Pastaria exclusive ingredients do not contain any meat. Gallery Starlightjubilee_logo.png|Starlight Jubilee Logo Starlight Jubilee donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria StarlightPie.png|A pie with all the ingredients in Bakeria Starlight Jubilee.PNG|A sundae with all the ingredients in Scooperia Starlight Jubilee Walls and Floor.JPG|Wallpapers and Floor. Cities during Starlight Jubilee Maplestar.png|Maple Mountain during Starlight Jubilee. 3 Starlight Jubilee Frostfield.png|Frostfield during Starlight Jubilee. 3 Starlight Jubilee Portalinni.png|Portallini during Starlight Jubilee. Powder Point-Starlight Jubilee.png|Powder Point during Starlight Jubilee. Starlight.png|Whiskview Mall during Starlight Jubilee. Oniontown during Starlight Jubilee.PNG|Oniontown during Starlight Jubilee. Category:Holidays Category:Summer Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:July Holidays Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Category:Starlight Jubilee